File talk:Gear Fourth Infobox.png
Image War Anime Option 1 has good quality but Luffy's eyes look weird. Anime Option 2 is a bit pixelated but Luffy's eyes are more clear. The manga image looks better drawn to me. Discuss! 04:41, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Luffy's eyes aren't the focus of this picture. Option 1 seems best, as Luffy's body is clearly defined and drawn well. 04:51, January 26, 2016 (UTC) What Kaido said so option 1. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 05:01, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Hoo boy, I just knew this would crop up sooner or later. Anyway, as Kaido said, Luffy's eyes aren't the focus of this image, and the anime did a fine job portraying Gear Fourth otherwise. However, I would like to raise the question of the coloring: we know from one of the recent volume covers that Gear Fourth's Haki-covered body parts are jet black, but the anime portrays them as having a red outline, and while I don't really mind this difference too much, I seem to recall an argument over using the anime version of Vergo's fullbody Haki because it had a purple hue that the manga lacked, so idk what to vote for based on past discussions.--Xilinoc (talk) 06:23, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Anime is fine. The eyes don't matter. SeaTerror (talk) 09:49, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Seems to me like the anime images are just from two different sources. Isn't there just a higher quality RAW that will show up eventually that will have the detailed eyes and less pixelation? For now I'd rather have the slightly pixelated one. 19:33, January 26, 2016 (UTC) I agree with JSD. Anime option 2 is the best option imo. 01:06, January 27, 2016 (UTC) I uploaded a version here that is in HD and Luffy's eyes are in focus, so it'd be a win-win. 03:29, January 27, 2016 (UTC) I'm for that version. We should probably just get a clear majority on anime vs. manga, as there are a few people that prefer manga, then we can close this up. 04:13, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Wait, if he's using Busoshoku, shouldn't his arms be black? The anime shows red. This is a situation where anime is inaccurate. Of course, if color is not the main issue, then anime is good to me. 04:39, January 27, 2016 (UTC) It may be HD but it's WAY too small. SeaTerror (talk) 05:54, January 27, 2016 (UTC) @Yata: Unless it was yellow or pink or something that didn't go well with the manga at all, I don't really think the tinting is an issue. What matters is that we show Luffy's Gear Fourth form and communicate that Luffy's body is covered in B-Haki. If we discriminate based on the tinting then that means we'll only ever be able to use manga pics of Gear Fourth and its attacks. @ST: So? It's gonna be even smaller in the infobox. 15:14, January 27, 2016 (UTC) It looks like the majority of you guys seem satisfied with the anime image that Kaido recently uploaded. Even I prefer it over the other two anime options as it compromises the two. However, it seems to me that what matters is which image depicts Gear Fourth more correctly. In this case, as Yata and Xil pointed out, Oda intended Luffy's haki-enveloped arms to be black. For this reason, I would prefer the manga version. @Kaido: "If we discriminate based on the tinting then that means we'll only ever be able to use manga pics of Gear Fourth and its attacks." I don't see how using only manga pics for Gear Fourth and related abilities is problematic. If the manga depicts it more precisely, then why not? 15:37, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Whatever anime version that is the best quality, will work for me. The detail is just fine in the anime so I'll support whichever version we agree on. Honestly there is nothing wrong with the color tint, the haki is still jet black overall. The anime seems to add an extra tint of color on B-haki along with the usual jet black. AsuraDrago 16:12, January 27, 2016 (UTC) If we want accurate manga color image, then we can just take it from this. 16:50, January 27, 2016 (UTC) @Yatanogarau: This isn't the first time the anime color scheme didn't match with the manga, doesn't really matter. The anime image is fine, just decide which image to go with. 12:33, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Technically the anime color scheme is accurate, they just added a little extra. AsuraDrago 18:08, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Like Gear Second has an additional neon-red glow in the anime? 23:38, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, and it's also like how Kuma has brown hair and a blue shirt in the manga but black hair and shirt in the anime. The red tint doesn't detract from anything and doesn't mislead anyone as to what Gear Fourth actually is. 00:27, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Yes Yata, it's the same as that. Kaido's example is also accurate. AsuraDrago 03:09, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Well, I'm all for the anime version, it looks pretty good. We gonna resolve this?--Xilinoc (talk) 03:26, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Sure, I think most of us are fine with the anime image Kaido uploaded. Yata and Besty, are you fine with it? 07:58, January 31, 2016 (UTC) I think as long as the color difference was noted on the Gear 4th article, we shouldn't have to worry about it. There are numerous situations where we still go with anime color schemes in images because the difference was noted on pages. Robin's eyes, etc. 15:28, January 31, 2016 (UTC) From the looks of things it already seemed like a majority favored the anime. But JSD, I don't think that your latest example doesn't entirely apply here because Robin's portrait uses a manga one due to the eye color difference. AsuraDrago 23:04, January 31, 2016 (UTC) So do we have a majority for the one I uploaded? 16:52, February 2, 2016 (UTC) That's what it looks like, unless there are still any objections from the rest of the group? AsuraDrago 17:18, February 2, 2016 (UTC) I don't know why the smaller image is HD. We need a bigger one if possible that's also HD. SeaTerror (talk) 19:28, February 2, 2016 (UTC) I'd like to help, but I've run into a problem. What do you guys use for downloading episodes? I haven't made any screenshots in months and now when I try to download more episodes Bit Torrent doesn't even begin to download. I get my episode files from HorribleSubs. AsuraDrago 19:40, February 2, 2016 (UTC) I use http://kissanime.to/ which is where I got the Gear Fourth image. I still reiterate my question as to why a bigger image is needed, as it'll be shrunken down in all the articles it's used on. 20:30, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Seems like we're pretty much done here then. You guys can upload better versions as things come along. I've unprotected the page. 05:13, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Pt. 2 The image of G4 Luffy in midair is higher quality and isn't covered in smoke like the original is. Luffy's stance in the original picture doesn't mean anything, unlike in the Gear 2 picture, because he only made it the first time he activated Gear 4. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 14:49, July 11, 2016 (UTC) :The image i uploaded is better in every way so support using it.--Sarutobii2 (talk) 14:59, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Sarutobii2's is better even with the new version Kage uploaded. SeaTerror (talk) 15:20, July 11, 2016 (UTC) I prefer the new anime image where Luffy is in midair, it's overall detail and quality is better. AsuraDrago 16:57, July 11, 2016 (UTC) I'm for the new one. 15:20, July 13, 2016 (UTC) New image New image Got this from one of the recent episodes. It has good quality and visibility, and unlike the current pic it has the iconic G4 stance which I think is pretty important, since it's consistently used in artwork and is present in the other forms like Tankman as well. Also, the current pic has an error where Luffy has sandals even though he's supposed to be barefoot in G4. So I support the new image. 21:40, August 30, 2017 (UTC) I think the current pic is better - it displays more of the Haki without the steam blocking too much. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 22:37, August 30, 2017 (UTC) Both arms are mostly obstructed from sight in the new image so in favour of keeping the current image. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 06:32, August 31, 2017 (UTC)